pokeverse_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Trainer Challenges
Trainer Challenges We currently offer two challenges: the Gym Challenge and the World Tour. Both of these challenges will adhere to the following rules.While you can complete these in any order, we strongly encourage challengers to complete the Gym Challenge first as it is the only way to unlock sideboard Pokemon. The Representatives are also allowed to use Pokemon that are restricted in the Gym Challenge. Gym Challenge The Gym Challenge consists of defeating the 8 Gyms, the Elite 4 and the Champion. This challenge is meant to emulate the gym challenge featured in the games. This challenge is played on cart, and it is 6v6 singles with all Pokemon set to level 50. * Each Leader has a roster with 6 Pokemon plus 4 sideboard Pokemon. They may switch freely between challenges. * The Gyms and the E4 are made up of Monotype teams, and no types are repeated. * The Champion is not restricted to Monotype. * The order of clearance to complete the challenge is Gyms > E4 > Champion. * A League Pass is only allowed one mon off the Ubers list. This applies to both Gym Leaders and Challengers. Please see examples on the Rules page for specific situations regarding Mega Ubers. * Every 2 gyms that you defeat unlocks 1 slot for your sideboard Pokemon. Clearing the challenge grants the Hall of Fame role for the current season. Prizes: * Clearing gyms - 1 penta perfect (p5) breedable * Clearing Elite 4 - a trophy shiny * Defeating Champion - competitive p5 shiny or a stock BR mon * Once you complete these milestones, contact @Breeder in #commitee-contact to claim your prize! World Tour The World Tour is a new introduction for Season 4 in which the challenger takes on Champions from each of the regions in the Pokemon games. This challenge is played on cart, and it is 6v6 singles with all Pokemon set to level 50. * The Regional Representatives each represent the signature regions from the Pokemon games. * Each Representative has a publicly known signature Pokemon representing their region. Their teams are built around the regional dex of their region, although all regions have access to Mega Evolution. * The Representatives are allowed to use one OU Mythical/Legendary Pokemon native to their representative region. Clearing the challenge grants the World Champion role. Prizes: * After defeating a Representative, you may claim a breedject of their signature Pokemon. * After defeating the Regional Representatives, you may claim a shiny set of their signature Pokemon. The shinies will be level 1, with appropriate nature and ability, but not guaranteed IVs. * You must contact the breeders in #committee-contact to claim your prizes. Disclaimer: The shinies will be RNG'd using NTR and 3DS RNG tool. If you would prefer a non-RNG'd Pokemon, be sure to let the Breeders know and they'll try to get you one hatched on SVExchange instead. Challenging the League To challenge the gyms, you must first create a League Pass that complies with the PVL banlist and rules. Creating your League Pass Main Roster In #bot-spam, use the following command: !setlp Follow the instructions to register your LP. These are your main Pokemon. Pokemon names must begin with a capital letter and be spelled correctly. Badgebot will give you a message if something doesn’t work correctly. Note: Different form Pokemon need to be registered like Name (Form). Example: Rotom (Wash), NOT Rotom-Wash or Rotom-W Sideboard You get a sideboard spot for every 2 badges you earn. To register your sideboard, in #bot-spam, use the following command: Sideboard You get a sideboard spot for every 2 badges you earn. To register your sideboard, in #bot-spam, use the following command: !sideboard Pokemonname This will add a Pokemon to your sideboard. You will get an error message if you do not have the requisite number of badges to add the sideboard Pokemon. Swaps If you want to swap a Pokemon from your sideboard into your main team, you may do this. In #bot-spam, use the following command: !swap PokemonA/PokemonB For example, I have Munchlax on my Sideboard. I want to take Munchlax into my next Gym battle and take Pikachu out.